


You're Not Gonna Die A Virgin

by Katha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Last Night on Earth, M/M, PWP, Top Dean, handjob, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katha/pseuds/Katha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas last night on earth - and he's still a virgin. Something Dean can't let happen. (Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Gonna Die A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you enjoy this little destiel-fanfic :)  
> It's placed in the episode ‚Free to Be You and Me‘ [S5/E3]
> 
> All my love to Erika (http://thegirlwhowaitedtoavenge.tumblr.com) for beta-reading!  
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> You'll find the german-version in my profile :)
> 
> Katha x

„You’re not gonna die a virgin, not on my watch!“  
Dean had been very determined to drag Cas into a brothel, where the angel had vanished into one of the rooms with Chastity, after he had some beers to build up his courage.  
He looked so unsure, a little bit panicked, and he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t want it, not like this. He didn’t even know that girl.  
After the plan to deflower Cas like this went completely wrong, though it definitely had been for Dean’s amusement and very much to Cas’ relief, the night lay still ahead of them.  
It was the last night on earth.  
Dean was in a good mood. The laughter had loosen a blockade, had freed him. Cas was just as happy, since he got off this situation quite cheaply.  
“And what are we gonna do now?” Dean asked as he climbed, still laughing, into the Impala.  
“I won’t go into another establishment like this, I didn't even know that woman.” Cas still looked a bit confused.  
“You can’t seriously want to sit on your hands with me the whole night, in possibly your last hours.”  
“Why would I sit on my hands?”  
“Uh, no. Forget it. Do you have an idea?“  
„No… if I could spend the night with you, I’d be glad.“  
“You want-? How do you mean, Cas?”  
„Like I said.“  
„Just to clarify, no sex, right?“  
Cas appeared a little bit disappointed to Dean, but maybe it just looked like it in the darkness.  
“I’ve never had sex, so… I can’t miss something I’ve never tried.”  
“Dude, you don’t know what you’re missing.”  
“No, like I said-“  
“Yeah yeah. Oh, Cas.”  
“Besides it’s something really… intimate, isn’t it? Shouldn’t one do this, at least the first time, with one you know well, one you trust and love?”  
Dean swallowed.  
“Yeah, but that’s not something we could arrange right now, is it?”  
„You are here.“  
“CAS!“  
„What?“  
„I’m a man.“  
„I didn’t know it was gender bound.“  
„It’s not.“  
„Then, what is your problem?“ the angel asked.  
„I’m not gay.“  
„I thought that has something to do with feelings, but you are the expert on this topic.“  
“No, you’re right.” Dean had to admit.  
“Yeah, like I said, you’re the exp-“  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“Oh, okay… then what?”  
“That it has something to do with feelings.”  
„…“  
The quite in the car became uncomfortable. Castiel looked out of the window and studied the wraith-like reflections on the screen. Dean starred ahead, far more concentrated on the street than normally would have been necessary.  
“Ah damn it.” Dean hit his hand on the steering wheel. At the next opportunity he turned into an entry in a forest, braked, got out of the car and got a sixpack beer out of the trunk.  
He pulled one bottle out of the package and passed it along to Cas, who in the meantime had opened the door of the car and looked again a little bit confused at Dean. He then got another bottle, placed the rest on the ground and opened his and Cas’ bottles.  
Preoccupied he emptied half of the bottle, while Cas just remained sitting there as he watched Dean.  
“Dean?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Uh, what exactly are we doing here?”  
“I don’t know.”  
„But you have to have a reason for your action?”  
“Yes, God, Cas!”  
“What has my father to do with it?”  
“CAS!“  
„Yeah?!”  
„You are just incredible… you really never had sex?”  
„No.“  
„What about kissing – like really? With tongue?“  
Cas‘ gaze became a little bit panicked again.  
“Dean, it’s okay…” Cas looked at his beer bottle and emptied it. Dean watched him and then also emptied his own bottle. They nearly finished it at the same time and whilst Dean put his bottle on the ground, Cas started to fumble at the stick-on label.  
It was against every codex in him and generally against Dean’s complete worldview – but he couldn’t let his friend down. He couldn't let him go into the beyond without any experiences in the terrestrial cravings, at least a kiss. Not Cas!  
Dean walked towards the angel, took the bottle gently out of his hands and pulled him up. They were standing directly in front of each other, looking into each other’s eyes. Castiel’s bright blue eyes looked at him so trustful, that Dean mumbled a “Screw it!”  
Dean leaned a bit forward and started to kiss Cas very carefully. He was so careful, like he was afraid that Cas would, out of shock, just disappear in front of his nose. But Cas stayed and stared at his opponent.  
“Dean.” His voice was rough and it was obvious that he didn’t really know what just happened.  
But it definitely did not seem as if it had been unpleasantly for him and Dean, as well, hadn’t felt uncomfortable. On the contrary. The moment his lips met Cas’ a swarm of butterflies – or in this case angels – exploded in his stomach. This time he kissed Cas stronger, grabbed his trenchcoat as if he still was afraid that Cas could just disappear into thin air.  
The angel slowly relaxed and had every intention to be only one inch more away from Dean than was absolutely necessary. Unsure he opened his mouth a bit and let the demanding tongue of Dean in. His moan was stifled when the hunter pushed himself closer and literally pressed him against the car. One hand had found its way into his dark hair and clutched it firmly. Dean had long ago forgotten, that a) this wasn’t planned like this and that b) he wasn’t actually gay.  
But who could resist an angel?  
Suddenly Cas pulled a little bit away from him, broke away from the kiss and stared downward in confusion. Dean followed his gaze and smirked.  
“That, my dear, is a boner.”  
“W-why?”  
„Oh God, you’re really as innocent as you look.“ Dean was still grinning. “You will need it.” In this moment the hunter realized that he wanted more. More than just kissing, that his plan, to take Cas‘ virginity, still remained.  
The sight of the bulge in the crotch of the angel and knowledge of his own acquisition made itself felt for Dean as well. As he pressed himself against Cas again their erections met, only separated through four layers of fabric.  
Both moaned in unison. Though Cas didn’t really know what happened to him, he liked it, he liked it a lot. He enjoyed the closeness to Dean, the kiss, everything.  
Unwittingly he started to rub his erection against Dean's.  
“Wow wow, tiger.” He took Dean by surprise, who didn’t expect so much self-initiative from the angel, but he did nothing to do anything against it. He liked it.  
He shoved the coat from the angel’s shoulders, loosened the tie, and opened some of the buttons of Cas’ shirt. Slowly he worked his way along his throat, down to the collarbone, all the while he felt his own arousal as much as Castiels. Gradually it became quite uncomfortable.  
Without thinking about it he opened the trousers of the angel and pulled them, with one sharp pull, down below his knees.  
The half undressed Cas stared at Dean, unsure, not really knowing what to expect, but he trusted Dean completely.  
Carefully Dean touched Cas’ cock trough the fabric of the boxers, whereupon the dark haired angel involved him into a new kiss, this time plainly outgoing. Dean swiftly pulled down the annoying piece of fabric and started to massage Castiel’s dick.  
It was a new experience for the hunter.  
„Uhhh. Don’t… stop.“ Cas moaned, as Dean let up on Cas for the fraction of a second to free himself of his own pants, which had became more than uncomfortably tight. But before Cas had the chance to finish his sentence their cocks met, this time without any annoying fabric between them, and it ended his attempt to talk very abruptly.  
Whilst Dean massaged the angel’s cock rhythmically and brought Castiel nearer to his climax, he bit lightly into the bare shoulder of Cas, where his shirt had slid down. Dean’s own member touched the other cock over and over again, as by chance screaming positively for attention. But for now he took no direct heed of his own erection, caring only for Cas.  
“D-Dean… I…” he couldn’t manage more. One more time the hunter gave the angel's erection a firm stroke, then a flush of semen spilled over his hand and cock. The angel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, breathing heavily.  
After a few minutes, ones that seemed like an eternity to Dean, a wonderful eternity, Castiel recovered his breath again.  
“What happened? Dean, what have you done to me?“  
„That, my dear, was your first orgasm.“  
„I liked it.“  
„I should hope so too!“ unwittingly Dean had started, to touch his own dick, gave it the attention it needed, but he watched only Cas. The blue eyes, the lips, the tousled dark hair. Why had he never noticed how beautiful Cas was before?  
He winced a bit, as Cas touched his hands, looked shyly at him.  
“May I…?  
Instead of an answer Dean removed his hands and Cas replaced them, without hesitation, with his own hands. Though the angel was a bit inexpertly at first, he quickly found a rhythm. It didn’t take a long time before Dean came with a moan. The arousal he felt when he gave Cas a hand job had been nearly enough to give him, literally, a heavenly orgasm.  
They leaned into each other for some time, more or less dressed, but happy.  
Eventually they cleaned themselves with some tissues, and upon sitting back in the car, drank another beer.  
“Dean?”  
“Hmm?”  
„And now?“  
„Now starts round two.“  
The silence between them this time was comfortable, both dwelling on their own thoughts.  
After a short stop at the gas station they drove back to their shabby accommodation. Dean disappeared shortly to use the bathroom, to get rid of the beer he had just drunk. When he got back into the small room, he already had stripped of his shirt.  
“Come to me, Cas. Now I’m gonna show you what heaven is on earth.” He held out his hand.  
“Bu-“  
„Ah-ah. Come to me, trust me.“  
„I do.“ When Dean looked into his blue eyes, he felt so much trust, so deep and honest, like he never felt before. Not even from Sam. He swallowed.  
„Ready?“  
A tentative nod was Cas' answer.  
„Don’t worry. For me it’s also the first time, I’ll be very careful.“  
„You also have never had sex?“  
„Of course, but never with a man.“  
„Why not?“  
„I’ve never was in love with one.“  
„Oh.“  
Cas couldn’t manage more, because he got involved in another kiss, this time plainly bolder and more demanding than the ones before at the car. Within a few seconds the angel was also standing in the room stripped to the waist.  
They let go for a moment and stared at each other.  
Cas carefully traced his fingers over the anti-demon tattoo on Deans chest. He plucked up courage when he saw Dean’s face, so full of lust and want that supported only one conclusion, even for Cas, so he opened Dean’s trousers and pulled them down.  
An already half-hard penis stood towards him. He touched it slightly, then the balls. Dean inhaled sharply.  
Cas looked at him, lustily.  
It didn’t take a long time before both of them were lying stark-naked on the bed.  
“Are you sure Cas?”  
“I could ask you the same.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, I am sure. Most likely this is my last night on earth, my last night with you, Dean.”  
He said it calm, but his eyes were sad. Dean swallowed.  
Then he pushed a pillow under Castiel’s ass and started to kiss him again. His collarbone, his chest, his belly. He paused at his cock, his mouth hovering only a few inches above the tip. Then he moved on to Cas' at the inner thighs and gently massaged his balls. After that he grabbed the lube he just bought at the gas station and drizzled it over his fingers.  
He looked again at Cas, then he carefully started to push into Cas, to stretch him open. Whilst he put another finger into Cas, he kissed the inner thigh of the angel and finally the tip of the cock. Cas moaned quietly.  
“How are you?”  
„Fantastic.“  
„Good. Remember this feeling. Soon you will feel a thousand times better.“  
Dean had scissored Cas open. He carefully pulled his fingers out of him and flashed a dirty grin at the angel. He put enough lube on his dick and, with a lot of self-control, he pushed into Cas as slowly as possible. Cas was so damn tight.  
He arranged Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and leaned towards him to kiss him.  
“Is this okay for you?”  
“I’m very flexible.” He looked at Dean, like 'Please, what do you expect? I’m an angel.’ It stimulated Dean’s fantasy, unwittingly thinking of future encounters. Slowly he started to move, increasing the speed permanently, finally rammed himself into Cas. Their glances caught, and they continued to stare at each other.  
After a little eternity Cas couldn’t stand it anymore, his glance was carried away from this world and he spilled himself between them. The feeling of the sperm between them turned Dean on a bit more and after three more strokes he came into the angel and collapsed on top of him.  
“Oh God.”  
“What has my father…?” Cas voice drifted away. Obviously he didn’t want to think about his father right now.  
Breathing heavily, they just laid there for a while.  
Happy.  
Gently Dean let himself slide out of Cas. It was sticky everywhere, but they didn’t care.  
They cuddled together, tired, but satisfied.  
“Dean?” Cas asked suddenly, into the darkness.  
„Hmm?“  
„What if I don't die tomorrow?“  
„Huh?“ Deans brain wasn’t completely booted up again.  
„Would you regret it, if I don’t die tomorrow?“  
„Are you nuts? Why do you think this shit?“  
“After all this? You did it because you think, I’m not here anymore on the morrow… and if…” he broke up.  
“Cas, listen to me very carefully. I wouldn’t fuck anyone, no matter if a virgin or not, if it was the last night on earth or not, not even if it was a very good friend. Okay? Yes maybe it was the trigger, but I would never ever just have sex with you and then let you die. Okay? I don’t regret one second, on the contrary. And tomorrow I will do everything I can to save your feathered ass!“  
Cas didn’t say anything for some time, just pressed Dean closer to him.  
“Thanks.”  
“Ca- CAS?!“ Dean skidded ruggedly onto the sheets. Where Cas had just been, there was only a yawning void now.  
“Fuck, damn it” Cas I just wanted to tell you, that-“  
„Yes?”  
“Cas? Where the hell – what have you done?“  
„Got pie.“  
What?“  
„I got us some pie.“ With that he held out Dean's favorite pie under his nose.  
“Wait, did you just pop up stark-naked in a supermarket to steal some pie?”  
“Uhm, yes… was it wrong?”  
Dean let out a bout of laughter which dwarfed the first one of the evening immensely.  
“I love you!”  
“I love you too.”  
Dean maybe just had said it, but Cas meant it.  
Dean stopped laughing, stared at him. „I love you too.“  
They sat on the bed, ate pie and didn’t think about the next day. Dean was sure that he wouldn’t let Cas die. The angel thought the same about Dean.  
Even if it was the last thing they would do.


End file.
